MI DESTINO ERES TU
by brendany2
Summary: sasuke uchiha se encuentra atormentado por su horrible pasado pero de eso han pasado algunos años y el tiempo a hecho de su corazón una piedra impenetrable...siempre teniendo que lirear con gente intolerante y la misma patica vacía ( vengar la muerte de su clan) sin nadie que lo comprenda nadie se fijaba ni se daba cuenta. pero eso cambiara con la llegada de alguien especial
1. el corazon de una nueva amiga shinobi

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero que es guste, la trama esta principalmente basada en el anime naruto pero en ella apareceran personajes adicionales**

...

capitulo 1 el corazon de una nueva amiga shinobi

Renee: abuela enserio tengo que ir a ese lugar

Odett: si querida sabes que ir haya es muy importante por que así terminaras tu transformación final

Renee: lo se pero me trae tan malos recuerdos regresar

Odett: lo se pero es la única forma y me consta iras a la misma academia donde fue mi hermana que descanse en paz

Renee: si me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo que como tu y yo somos las únicas sobrevivientes de sangre del divino y máximo clan kido soy la única heredera al trono y debo esforzarme mas

Odett: exacto por que tu eres una princesa y tienes muchas responsabilidades por delante

Renee: ajjjj esto es tan cansado abecés pienso que mi tia ( hermana de odett ) jamas debió haber muerto junto con mis padres es que ella debería de ser la futura Reyna no yo

Odett: si…..asi es como hubiera sido pero como dicen el hubiera no existe

Rene: (solo soltó un pequeño suspiro)

Odett: bueno será mejor que te apures y alistes tus cosas saldrás mañana por la mañana

Renee: QUEEE…..tan pronto será pero esk…..

Odett: es que nada entre mas pronto mejor recuerda que una futura batalla nos espera y tu eres parte fundamental en esta lucha

Renee: (hubo un rato de silencio) bien esta bien empacare lo que pueda y por ciento como cuanto tiempo me quedare haya

Odett: no lo se eso lo decidirás tu siempre y cuando con tu transformación obtengas tus nuevos poderes

Renee: ¿a si? (un poco confundida) ….bueno bueno será mejor que me vaya pronto adiós

Odett: te veré en la mañana querida

Mientras en otra dimensión llamada konoha

Naruto: iruka sensei muchas gracias por darme su banda y dejar que me gradué

Iruka: te lo mereces naruto se que seras un gran genin

Naruto : ¿oiga y cunado empiezan las clases?

Iruka : las clases mmmmm…. Pues asi pasado mañana

Naruto: wow sema va a hacer eterno esperar (riendo)

En el palacio muy lejos de konoha

Itachi: asi que a fin decidió tomar la voluntad de Berry

Odett: no tengo otra opción pero no se si enviarla a konoha funcione

Itachi: se que si funcionara conocí a Berry y si ella lo dispuso asi es por que eso pasara recuerde que renee es la rencarnación de la diosa universal ósea su hermana Berry

Odett : eso espero itachi …..pero ya que renee pasara un tiempo haya debes prometerme que cuidaras de ella pero solo en casos extremos ya que debemos dejar que ella sobresalga por ella misma

Itachi: daré mi vida si es necesario recuerda que estoy en deuda con ustedes bueno me retiro iré a saludar a renee

Odett: a….si tu y renee se hicieron buenos amigos en realidad tu fuiste quien la salvo de aquel incidente hace ya muchos años ….pero antes de que te bayas recuerda que no debes enseñarle tu sharingan a renee sabes que ella no sabe que eres del clan uchiha ¿oye y llevas el anillo con tigo?

Itachi: si jamas me e separado de el por que la pregunta

Odett: no mas preguntaba recuerda que si renee no sabe tu pasado es por en poder que te he otorgado por ese anillo

Itachi: si lo se de no ser por el renee ya habría leído todos mis pensamientos y eso enredaría mas las cosas aun ….bueno iré a saludarla

Mientras itachi se dirigía hacia la habitación de renee este iba recordando por los pasillos

(Itachi pensamiento)

Valla ahora que lo pienso ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la masacre del clan y sobre todo ese día que me encontré al renee ten sola e indefensa sin tener a donde ir quien diría que esa pequeña niña iba en ese gran barco que se undio y solo ella y unas pocas personas mas sobrevivieron y su hermano lamentablemente no tuvo la misma suerte el murió por salvarla (fin itachi pensamiento )

(Renee pensamiento desde su cuarto)

Jamás hubiera pensado regresar a konoha lugar donde cuando creí que mis desgracias habían terminado me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada (fin renee pensamiento )

Itachi: tok…. Tok puedo pasar

Renee: claro pasa tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenido

Itachi: tu abuela ya me dijo

Renee: a si mmmmmm bueno y que piensas

Itachi: también me dijo que estarías bajo mi supervisión pero no como amigos si no que digamos que como si no nos conociéramos

Renee: claro entiendo a que te refieres seras como los que le llaman la guardia secreta y eso indica no tener información sobre ellos y actuar como si no nos conociéramos delante de las personas

Itachi: exacto y pasando otras cosas como te a ido

Renee: no me quejo solo ay que soportar am mi abuela todos los días con sus exigencias y pensándolo bien el único lado bueno de todo este viajecito que hare es que no tendré que oírla mas en un largo tiempo

Itachi: y no te atemoriza estar sola haya digo yo estaré ay pero no todos los días además yo no viviré con tigo si no todo lo contrario

Renee: lo se pero sabré sobre llevarlo no ay problema

Itachi : esta bien confiare en ti por que de todas formas si estas ay será para que aprendas a superarte mejor

En konoha

(Sasuke pensamiento)

Tan solo y pasado mañana estaré daño un paso mas en mi entrenamiento y podre cumplir mis propósitos (decía eso mientras observaba la casa de enfrente desde su balcón) y me pregunto quien rayos vivirá ay es una casa enorme y se be muy lujosa hace ya muchos mese que la terminaron pero no se be que nadie viva ay …mmmjjjj tonterías solo la hicieron para taparme la vita hacia afuera o que ( fin sasuke pensamiento )

k les parecio el cap...

estare actualisando cada de uno a 3 dias


	2. konoha la cuna de los recuerdos

Al día siguiente

Sirviente: señorita me han enviado por que dice su abuela que ya es hora de levantarse y debe irse en unas dos horas mas

Renee: a si claro lo hare enseguida ya puedes retirarte

Sirviente: (se fue)

Renee: (para si misma) bien solo me meteré a bañar y estaré lista en unos minutos baya un gran giro a mi vida si que me espera

... En konoha

3 hokage: ellos son los muchachos que se te han asignado kakashi

Kakashi: así que son naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha

3hokage: si pero este año hubo un pequeño cambio de ultimo momento

Kakashi: ¿cambio? Que clase de cambio no es muy común que pasen estas cosas cuando ya están todos los equipos hechos

3hokage: si lo se …..tal ves te hayas preguntado quien vivirá en la gran mansión que están construyendo en la aldea a unas cuantas calles de aquí

Kakashi: pues la verdad no pero si lo sabes estaría bien saberlo y que tiene que ver eso con este repentino cambio

3hokage: bueno nos llego una solicitud de petición donde nos piden que ingresemos a la joven Roberts …renee Roberts y creme esta joven pose una fuerza física y mental anormal

Kakashi: y como que tipo de fuerza

3hokage: como viene en su expediente me imagino que pose un kekegenkai raro pero extremadamente poderoso de echo sus calificaciones en su ex escuela superan por mucho a las de el mejor de la clase sasuke uchiha

Kakashi: baya parece que esta jovencita tendrá muchos atributos y quien será su sensei

3hokage : no lo se hasta ahora hay 10 equipos con 3 integrantes cada uno ese es el cambio que se hara serán 9 quipos de 3 y uno de 4

En el palacio

Renee: Abuela enserio estas a un cien por ciento segura de que debo ir haya

Odett: de eso no tengo duda descuida todo saldrá bien

Renee: pero y si no logro hacerlo me siento preocupada por eso

Odett: tú no te preocupes….pero cambiando el tema ay algo que tienes que saber

Renee: pues dime

Odett: desde ahora y en toda tu estancia ya no te llamaras renee kido si no renee Roberts solo por cuestiones de seguridad

Renee: pues claro desde ahora soy renee roberts

Odett: y una cosa mas…..suerte querida! Itachi me imagino que dijo que te estará echando unas vueltas ¿no?

Renee: si me lo comento anoche y donde esta el

Odett: dijo que te alcanzaría mas adelante

Renee: bueno a yo…

Sirviente : señoritas ya tenemos todo listo solo falta usted madam odett para que abra el portal que llevara a la señorita a konoha

(Entonces odett con su magia abrió el gran portal)

Renee: hasta pronto abuela

Odett: adiós!

(y el portan se cerró dejando a renee yendo hacia konoha)

**: ¿Se ha ido ya?

Odett: si itachi y nuestra lucha contra el mal comienza aquí de nuevo (dijo un poco nostálgica)

Itachi: conozco a renee es una persona muy fuerte y si piensa que pasara lo mismo que hace 13 años …no eso no pasara

Odett: tal ves tengas razón el la parte de que renee es una joven muy fuerte y por eso no olvides que tu misión no es de solo cuidar a mi nieta si no vigiar a los akatsuki por eso es que te uniste a esa asociación para vigilar los ya que estos representan un peligro para nosotros

Itachi: y me esta sugiriendo que me encargue mas de los akatsuki que de renee

Odett: si como te dije no siempre la salvaras ella tiene que a prender a lograr ciertas cosas por si misma…..basta de charlas será mejor que tu también te dirijas hacia konoha

Itachi: si…bien estaré en contacto con usted

(y se fue )

En konoha

Renee: alto alto alto …..que no konoha era una aldea

Wesley: y estas en lo cierto pero aun no llegamos

Renee: y por que el portal nos dejo aquí

Wesley: bueno no podemos llegar y pun aparecer la verdad es que as personas de esta dimensión no son como nosotros

Renee: a que te refieres

Wesley: ellos no usan sus poderes como nosotros su magia no es igual la verdad creo que aquí ni le llaman magia sino como otra cosa

Renee: no pues wow aun ni llego y ya me quiero ir en realidad yo nunca quise venir

Wesley: bien llegaremos en este carruaje

( renee no tuvo de otra mas que subirse y al entrar a la aldea se impresiono todo fue tan diferente a como se lo imagino era una aldea muy rustica y al parecer solo eran personas comunes y corrientes renee no sentía el ellas presencia mágica alguna de pronto escucho la vos de Wesley decir llegamos y este ayudo a bajar a la joven del carruaje )

Wesley: bien bienvenida a su nuevo hogar

Renee: no me parece la gran cosa no se ve mejor que la casa do playa que tenemos cerca del palacio

Wesley :pero esta es mas grande …..a y mas lujosa

Renee: entremos

(Al entrar avía dos personas esperando dentro de a casa)

Renee: y ellos quienes son

Wesley: ooo si perdone se me olvidaba comentarle que la señorita Susy será mucama y el sr Leandro su mayordomo

Leandro y susy: encantados de conocerla

Renee: el gusto es mío señores

Wesley: bueno renee tengo que irme ya me trabajo era dirigirte asta acá y ya lo ice tu abuela me espera de regreso

Renee: supongo que no tengo opción bien entonces que te valla bien

(Wesley desapareció)

Renee : Leandro susy la verdad no seré muy exigente solo díganme donde esta mi recamara y ay estaré hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada solo esperar hasta mañana se supone que será mi primes dia de clases

(Solo entro a su cuarto se sentó a la cama y con lagrimas en los ojos …)

(Renee pensamiento)

Jamás debí aceptar venir a este lugar pensé que lograría superarlo pero esos duros recuerdan me persiguen … ay no por poco se me olvida

Flashback:

Odett: cuando estés haya y caiga la noche debes iras al techo de tu nueva casa ay encontraras en el piso dibujado el emblema de la familia con tu flauta tócala y asi sabré que llegaste bien y estas bien

Renee: si lo hare

Fin flashback

( entonces renee subió a el techo y si ay estaba su emblema era una gran estrella encerada en un circulo a su alrededor empezó a tocar era una hermosa melodía que tomo la atención de los que vivaban cerca de ay en especial a un chico que de echo no le impresionaba cualquier cosa pero esto robo toda su atención )

Quieres saber de quien se trata no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

SUBIRE LOS CAP MAXIMO CADA 3 DIAS O MENOS


	3. la chica misteriosa

Chico: que es eso que suena desde la casa de enfrente que yo sepa ay no vive nadie …esperen miro luces será que esa casa al fin ya esta habitada

(la casa del chico y la de renee estaban casi pegadas solo las dividía unos do...s metros tan solo y el chico decido quedarse en su balcón para ver de quien se trataba la persona que tocaba la melodía tan familiar que se le hacia )

Renee: listo-dijo (y de repente una ola de tristeza la baño por completo y con lagrimas es sus ojos salió corriendo de ay)

Chico: que le pasa por que saldría así esta chica siento que tiene algo especial no es como las otras (y sin que renee se diera cuenta e chico salió tras ella )

Renee: (llorando) ya no puedo mas es demasiado peso para mi solo quiero tener una vida normal acaso será muy difícil

(ella iba solo corriendo sin destino alguno hasta que llego hasta unas muy largas escaleras donde la llevaban a una montaña donde ay estaban unas cabezas de piedra llego ay y de tras de esas cabezas había un gran cañón con una cascada era como un mirador de ay se miraba toda la aldea esto lo rodeaba un barandal como seguridad al que renee traspaso y se puso al otro lado iba a aventarse de ay hacia el cañón)

Renee: esto es todo lo siento abuela pero no puedo mas yo nunca quise lo que soy ahora (y cuando estaba al borde del abismo punto de tirarse una voz la detuvo)

Chico: lo que sea que baya a hacer por favor deténgase se lo que le digo

Renee: váyase déjeme sola usted ni si quiera me conoce

Chico : si eso lo se bien jamás te e visto un mi vida y te lo dice alguien que a vivido lo que lleva de su vida en esta aldea y créame todos se conocen

Renee: como sea largase que le importa mi vida ….(nostálgica) de echo a nadie le importa mi vida yo no tengo razón de vivir mis padres mi hermano todos ellos murieron usted no tiene nada que ver con migo no me comprendería solo váyase a su casa y déjeme

Chico: comprender…jum….esta muy equivocada yo se lo que se siente perder a toda tu familia y quedar a la deriva sin saber a donde ir sin nadie con quien consolarte quedar….sin NADA

Renee: no trate de sacarme platica joven no cambiare de parecer si a eso se refiere

Chico : esta bien no soy de las personas que le andan rogando a otras pero le diré algo como ya le platique yo también lo perdí todo pero aun estoy aquí sobreviviendo

Chico flashback

Chico: hermano por que porque mataste a todos

Itachi: para medir mis propias capacidades

Chico: solo por eso por eso me dejaste sin padre ni madre

Itachi: Tómalo como quieras pero te diré algo desde ahora sobrevivirás por ti mismo corre y aférrate a la vida solo

Fin flashback

Renee: (volteo a verlo) este chico con que dice la verdad no pensé que hubiera alguien tan parecido a a mi (pensando)

Chico: ahora no la detendré…..no se las razones por las que te haya pasado lo que te paso pero te diré algo dejaras que eso te gane que eso acabe con tu vida solo tu puedes decid…..

(No lo dejo terminas cuando renee le extendió su mano para k la ayudara a volver a saltar la cera y regresar y cuando lo hiso…..)

Renee: como te llamas

Chico: sasuke…sasuke uchiha

Renee: bueno sasuke gracias por salvarme

Sasuke: no fue nada en realidad yo te seguí por que quería preguntarte sobre la canci…..eee adonde se iría que extraño desapareció pero que le pasa a esta muchacha …bueno como sea tengo k irme a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tengo k ir a la academia


	4. ya soy un genin !

Capítulo 4 ya soy un genin !

Al día siguiente

Renee: ay no ya se me hiso tarde apenas y tengo tiempo de cambiarme y no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases con lo que me paso anoche apenas y pude dormir y es que no se por que Salí corriendo de el fue como un impulso aun que ese chico como se llamada ….así sasuke que seria de el lo deje hablando solo

En otro lado

Sakura ya es tarde y tienes que ir a la academia

Sakura: ay si mama ya te oí bajare enseguida…hash mi madre y sus regaños en unas horas entrare a la academia como graduada pero sobre todo ya no seré una niña

Con naruto: o si llego el dia al fin puedo considerarme como un graduado de la academia desde ahora todos ya no podrán verme como un dobe desde hoy empieza mi camino para convertirme en el mejor hokage

Con sakura

Mama de sakura: adiós hija que te valla bien te vere cuando salgas

Sakura: si mama adiós

(Sakura pensamiento)

Vaya como dije yo ya no soy una niña desde hoy soy una genin de la Hoja (y cuando iba pasando por la casa de renee ) me pregunto quien vivirá hay hace unos mese que la estaban consrtuyendo la terminaron bastante rápido ya que la casa es enorme y muy bonita de hecho no es como las demas casas de por aquí bueno como sea será mejor que me apure o llegare tarde (sin sakura pensamiento )

Ino: miren a quien tenemos aquí a la frenteSota de marquesina

Sakura: no empieces ino déjame seguir mi camino

Ino: pues eso será difícil ya que vamos para el mismo lado

Y ambas fueron así peleando hasta llegar a la academia

Naruto: al fin estoy aquí es raro que lo diga pero muero por que las clases empiecen ….pero miren quien esta aquí es odioso de sasuke ….oye tu que haces aquí

Sasuke: pues que no es obvio tarado yo también estoy graduado

Naruto: (pensando) ay no eso significa que tendré que tomar clases con el de nuevo …..Pero que fastidio

En eso llega sakura

Sakura: ey naruto será mejor que ti quites de ay yo me sentare junto a sasuke

Naruto: que estas loca sakura yo ya te gane aquí tu vete a otro lado

Sakura: naruto quítate o

En eso llega iruka

Iruka: o que sakura

Sakura: nada iruka sensei es que naruto solo esta molestando aquí

Naruto: yo no estaba haciendo nada yo ya estaba aquí cuando tu vienes a quitarme

Iruka : como no se ponen deacuerdo nadie se sentara en ese lugar ambos busquen otro

Naruto: ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Mientras con renee

3hokage: así que tú debes ser renee Roberts bienvenida

Renee: grasias señor

3hokage: (pensando) esa mirada en igual a la de Berry me pregunto que calase de poder tiene esta señorita

Renee: amm disculpe pero cual será mi salón de clases

3hokage: será el salón A-1 será mejor que te apresures las clases comenzaron ya

Y se fue


	5. ¿tu?

Capítulo 5 ¿tu?

Iruka: bien clase primero quiero felicitar a todos los que lograron graduarse de la academia pero en esta coacción todo será un poco diferente

Ino: diferente ósea como que y ya no nos dará clases usted o que

Iruka: la cosa es que todos ustedes serán divididos en quipos de 3 y

Tok tok

Renee: sensei disculpe podría pasar

Iruka: a si claro tu debes ser la señorita Roberts bien….am ven siéntate en la silla que esta a un lado del joven uchiha

Sakura: que…..a ella si la dejara sentarse ay

Iruka : bueno ya que es e único asiento que queda …..si ay se sentara

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: (pensando) será ella la chica de anoche jamás creí encontrármela aquí

Renee: tu….tu eres el chico que me salvo anoche wow así que estudiaremos juntos que ironía

Sasuke: la verdad que yo jamas espere encontrarte aquí

Iruka : basta de charlas ….como es decía todos ustedes serán divididos en equipos de 3 y uno de 4 ya que la señorita Roberts se inscribió de ultimo momento y cada quipo estará dirigido por un jounin bien y los quipos serán

( y así los fue nombrando sucesivamente hasta llegar con el equipo 7)

Iruka: y el equipo 7 es naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha

(Cuando termino de mencionar los quipos siguientes)

Renee: oiga yo fui a la única que no mencione ay algún problema o que

Iruka: renee cuando tu ingresaste aquí los equipos ya estaban hechos y los maestros hasta el 3hokage decidimos que tu escogieras el equipo donde quisieras estar

Renee: pero yo casi no los conozco

Iruka : bien esto es algo que tienes que hacer ya lo demás digamos que quedara a tu suerte asi que decide ya

(Renee pensamiento)

Como me pide eso yo no conozco a nadie bueno conozco mas o menos a sasuke solo nos vinos anoche y hoy pero bueno es la única cara conocida que veo …bien ya que )

Iruka: y buen ya sabes cual

Renee: si escojo estar en el equipo 7

Iruka: muy bien ahora puedes salir a receso entrando conocerán a sus nuevos sesnseis

Y todos salieron

(Sasuke pensamiento)

Asi que estaré con el dobe de naruto , la fastidiosa de sakura y renee que esta ultima me causa una gran curiosidad ay algo en ella que no se como explicarlo

Con sakura

Sakura: wow que emoción jamas hubiera pensado estar en el mismo grupo de sasuke y

Naruto: hola sakura pensé que por estar en el mismo quipo podríamos sentarnos a comer juntos

Sakura: ni en tus sueños dobe

Con renee

Renee: (estaba sentada en la orilla de un balcón de los pasillos ) me pregunto que clase de cosas enseñaran en este lugar es que todo se ve tan normal y rustico si se puede llamar asi no tiene nada que ver como de donde yo vengo

Sasuke: no estarás pensando tirarte de nuevo esta vez por que no moveré un solo dedo por ti (dijo un poco incrédulo)

Renee: no claro que no solo estaba…..no olvídalo no hacia nada en especial

Sasuke: asi que estoemos en el mismo quipo

Renee: si

Sasuke: me parece muy bien…además me gustaría saber como es tu forma de pelear

Renee: ¿pelear? Pues solo peleo y ya digo no le veo el chiste

Sasuke : si lo se pero solo me refería a no pereces alguien que se la lleve entrenando duro tus manos se ven tan suaves y blancas de hecho te me haces una persona muy delicada

Renee: (solo rio)

Sasuke: que es tan gracioso

Renee: si te contara (dijo en un suspiro que casi sasuke no la escucho)

Sasuke: como dijiste

Renee: nada

Sasuke: y que vienes de algún clan en especial o que

Renee: digamos que exactamente como un clan no pero confórmate con saber que vengo de muy lejos de aquí

Sasuke: si ya me di cuenta en realidad no te e visto ni a ti ni a alguien como tu por la aldea oye usas pupilentes

Renee: no por que lo preguntas

Sasuke: es que cuando nos vimos anoche tus ojos lucían diferente con un tono mas claro y ahora se ven mas opacos


	6. un nuevo capitulo en la vida de todos

**Capítulo 6 un nuevo capitulo en la vida de todos**

Sasuke: oye usas pupilentes

Renee: no por que lo preguntas

Sasuke: es que cuando nos vimos anoche tus ojos lucían diferente con un tono mas claro y ahora se ven mas opacos

Renee: (nerviosa) emm….no..c..o…mo cres

Sasuke: ok si tu lo dices (en tono desconfiado)

Rin rin rin …

Renee: será mejor que nos vayamos es la hora de entrar

Sasuke: si vámonos

Rato después

Sakura: esto no puede estar pasando hace mas de 1 hora que nuestro sensei debió haber llegado

Renee: si creo que tienes razón somos los únicos que quedamos aquí todos se fueron ya

Sakura: si lose….oye naruto y que rayos estas haciendo

Naruto: jajaj pondré este borrador aquí en la puerta se llevara una gran sorpresa

Sasuke: nuestro sensei es un jounin un ninja de elite cres que caerá en un truco tan mediocre

Y justo cuando el sensei iba a entrar el borrador callo justo en su cabeza y solo naruto se rio mientras los demás por respeto no lo isieron aun que por dentro les pareció una escena muy graciosa

Sensei: vemos mi parecido personal de ustedes amm…..son una bola de idiotas

Sakura: y cual es su nombre

Sensei: mi nombre es kakashi hatake y ya que me e presentado quiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo díganme o que es gusta o lo que les disgusta sus sueños para el futuro cosas así

Naruto: yo empiezo

Kakashi: bien hazlo tú

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto uzumaki me facina la sopa estilo rameen y casi nada me disgusta y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage

Kakashi: ahora aslo tu la de el caballo rosado

Sakura: yo soy sakura haruno lo que me gusta es (viendo a sasuke)mis suelos para el futuro (mirando a sasuke)

Kakashi: ay estas jovencitas están mas interesadas en los chicos que en su entrenamiento…y lo que te disgusta es

Sakura : naruto

Naruto ¬¬

Kakashi: el siguiente

Sasuke: yo soy sasuke uchiha me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en especial lo mío no es un sueño por que será una realidad y es aniquilar a alguien

Naruto: solo espero que no este hablando de mi

Renee: que humor ¬¬ (pensando)

Kakashi: ok ahora bamos con la ultima

Renee: no yo prefiero no hablar de eso

Kakashi : pero ya todos lo hicieron ahora tu no mas faltas

Renee:...

Renee flashback

Odett: recuerda renee no te precipites apenas llegando nadie debe saber sobre tus poderes si logras obtener la metamorfosis de todos modos se darán cuenta pero antes no deben saberlo

Renee: esta bien lo are pero por que no deben saberlo

Odett: cuando llegues haya te darás cuenta de que ellos no son como nosotros no hablo físicamente pero si tratándose de la diferencia de poderes

Renee: no entiendo muy bien como diferencia de poderes

Odett: simplemente ellos digamos que hacen las cosas lago diferentes que nosotros ….por ejemplo no puedes llegar volando o simplemente abrir un portal y decir ya llegue lo verían como algo muy extraño e increíble solo quiero que no desencajes con ellos as todo lo que tu sensei te diga y como lo diga

Renee: esta bien

Fin flasback

Kakashi: y bien que nos dices

Renee: bueno yo soy renee kid….no quise decir me llamo renee Roberts

Kakashi: enserio no pareces muy convencida

Renee: si asi me llamo por que dudaría de mi propio nombre

Sasuke: ¬¬ (ponía mucha a tención a lo que decía )

Renee: como les decía ….lo que me gusta ….me gusta dar largos paseos por las tardes y en las noches obserbo las estrellas de hecho me se cada constelación que exista en el universo como la palma de mi mano

Naruto: (pensando) universo wow

Renee: lo que no me gusta (hubo un rato de silencio)…. Mi vida y no tengo sueños para el futuro por que yo no soy libre de decidir lo que quiera


	7. mas cerca de lo que tu crees

**Capítulo 7 mas cerca de lo que tu cres**

Kakashi: ok me retiro chicos nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la mañana

Naruto: queeee tan temprano

Kakashi: si y otra cosa será mejor que no desayunen o van a vomitar

( Se fue)

Sakura: (se acerco a renee) hola tu no eres de por aquí verdad

Renee: (riendo) vaya parece que lo que dijo el pelinegro es cierto todos se conocen muy bien por aquí

Sakura: lo siento

Renee: lo sientes a que te refieres

Sakura: bueno si hablaste con el apuesto a que te dijo algo grocero y malo siempre hace lo mismo con el que se le acerca

Renee: no debes estar hablando de el por que a mi me parecio todo lo contrario

Sakura: (riendo) pues aguas eeee no te vaya a salir con alguna groceria

Naruto: si sasuke es un malumorado de primera

Sakura: y ati quien te hablo dobe

Naruto: no yo solo bine a darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante

Renee: pues entonces hola mucho gusto

Y asi pasaron un rato hablando ellos tres para conocerse mejor mientras que sasuke solo estaba ay parado sumido en sus pensamientos lo que le llamo su atención a renee y ambos sin darse cuenta uno de otro se daban unas cuantas miradas de reojo

Sakura: ya es muy tarde casi es de noche tengo que irme o mis papas me regañaran si no llego adiós renee nos vemos mañana

Naruto : y yo que no hay una despedida para mi

Sakura: NO

Renee: jajajaja

Naruto: yo también me voy nos vemos mañana o en la madrugada mejor dicho….adiós

Renee: adiós

Renee: será mejor que también me vaya …..y tu que sasuke piensas estar ay parado toda la noche no dijiste ni una sola palabra en toda a tarde

Sasuke: no tenia ganas de hablar eso es todo

Renee: ok bueno nos vemos mañana

renee estaba encaminándose a su casa pero de repente sintió la presencia de alguien que la venia siguiendo

renee: esto es frustrante si pudiera usar mis poderes ya sabría quien me viene siguiendo pero de quien se tratara aunque tengo una idea

de su bolso saco un espejo y lo puso de enforma de que pudiera mirar hacia atras y se llevo una sorpresa al saber que se trataba de sasuke

renee: (pensando) que extraño por que sasuke me esta siguiendo

y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta y haberle a sasuke de repente la llamada de una persona la distrjo

Susy: señorita renee a donde se dirige

Renee: pues a mi casa…. Ay no iba tan distraída que no me di cuanta que me fui de paso

Susy: señorita nos tenia preocupase pase por que a llegado tan tarde

Renee: (entro a su casa) es que nuestro sensei llego muy tarde y me quede platicando con unos amigos

Leandro: madam la Sena esta listo ¿quiere comer ya?

Renee: si esta bien

Y cuando termino de comer

Renee: susy Leandro me tomare un baño y me ire a la cama mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano que tengan buenas noches

Esta entro a su cuarto se quito la ropa y se metió al yacusi después se salió y se puso la pijama era una noche muy calurosa y abrió la puerta de su balcón no sentía nada de sueño asi que decidió ponerse a tocar el piano sin esperar que sasuke es su vecino y la observaba desde su balcón encima del piano de renee había un pequeño espejo y pudo observar la silueta de alguien muy familiar dejo de tocar y se dirigió hacia el

Y ya afuera en su balcón

Renee: de haber sabido que vivas enfrente de mi casa abria dejado que me acompañaras aquella noche


	8. confusa noche

**Capítulo 8 confusa noche**

Sasuke: lose pero de repente desaparesiste

Renee: ahora lo entiendo …. Asi que esta es la forma en que me encontraste la otra noche viste cando me dirigía a ese barranco y me seguiste

Sasuke: no creas que iba exactamente a salvarte si no que quería preguntarte algo y te vi casi aventándote… (se acerco mas a renee) no podía dejar que eso pasara dejar morir a alguien frente a mis ojos prometí jamás hacerlo

Renee: pues creo que has hecho un buen trabajo con eso … y que es lo que querías preguntarme

Sasuke: esa canción que tocabas se me hace muy familiar no se pero además de ti creo aberla escuchado de otra persona hace mucho tiempo

Renee: y de quien se trata

Sasuke: ese es el problema no lo recuerdo

Renee: que mal me gustaría saber su nombre

Sasuke: y también quiero decirte otra cosa….. Esa misma noche mientras tocabas como lo hisiste

Renee: hacer que

Sasuke: como de que pues flotar estabas flotando

Renee: pensando ( ay no me vio y ahora como le explico ….abuela creo que tendré que hacer una excepción aun que no le cuente todo a un 100%)

Sasuke: (raro en el pero la observaba con asombro)

Renee: será mejor que te sientes esto va para largo y sobre todo usa el sentido de la comprensión

En el balcón de renee hacia una pequeña barrita donde podían sentarse y se sentaron

Renee: recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre mi forma de pelear y todo eso

Sasuke : si de echo me dejaste con muchas dudas por que sonó la campana y nos tuvimos que ir

Renee: sasuke yo estoy aquí por una sola razón ….obtener mayor poder espérame aquí ahora vuelvo

Sasuke: si pero adonde vas

Renee fue a su recamara y saco un pequeño cofre

Renee: mira esto

Sasuke lo abrió y lo observo

Sasuke: y que es esto

Renee: es mi medallón de poder aun no esta activado y a eso vine

Sasuke: y eso como lo aras

Renee: no lo se mi abuela dice que eso lo descubriré por mi misma y cuando lo haga el poder simplemente fluirá sobre mi

Sasuke: pero entonces ahora no puedes hacer nada digo suponiendo que ahora mismo un villano te atacara estarías indefensa contra el

Renee: no exactamente y eso es lo que quiero que estiendas …(hubo un poco de silencio entre ambos )….. si alguna ves pensaste en poderes inimaginables eso se acabo …sasuke yo no soy como ustedes

Sasuke: quiero que me digas de donde vienes exactamente

Renee: de otra dimensión para ser exactos

Sasuke: otra dimensión

Renee: aunque no lo creas si de echo no tiene nada que ver con este lugar todo es tan diferente mira hacia arriba

Sasuke: y que se supone que deba ver no veo nada

Renee: exacto las estrellas casi no se ven desde este lugar son tan pequeñas de donde yo vengo con solo flotar por el cielo casi puedo tocarlas

Sasuke: (con los ojos como plato) flotar me estas diciendo que puedes volar

Renee: mírame

Y renee de la nada se alzo sasuke estaba imprecionado

Sasuke: esto es como un sueño


	9. confusa noche parte 2

**confusa noche parte 2**

Renee: y ay mas

Esta levanto su mano y con ella a sasuke pero sin tocarlo renee era muy buena con los poderes telepáticos ese era su fuerte y esto también hacia que pudiera levantar agarrar y aventar cosas con solo pensarlo

Cuando bajo a sasuke este quedo paralizado

Renee: estas bien ( mientras se bajaba ayudando a sasuke a sentarse de nuevo ya que este estaba como ido )

Sasuke: lo….s.a…vi..aa ahora lo comprendo esos ojos tuyos cuando estas usando una clase de poder se te ponen mas brillantes tu medallón no es la única fuente de poder que tienes también son tus ojos

Renee: eres un chico muy inteligente analizas la situación y piensas correctamente pero con exactitud no estas en lo cierto de mis ojos sale una gran parte de mi poder pero no son solo mis ojos si no todo mi cuerpo mira

Y atrajo hacia una de las armas ninja de sasuke y renee tomo su brazo y lo rasguño era una abertura muy grande y profunda

Sasuke: estas loca mira lo…..

Renee: descuida no paso nada

La herida sano al instante que se la izo

Sasuke: jamás creí ver esto y entonces tu medallón para que es

Renee: de donde yo vengo existen 5 personas a las que les llaman las mew mew yo soy una de ellas cada una tiene poderes especiales que las hacen únicas yo soy una de ellas pero hay un problema yo soy la única que falta de completar la transformación final mediante ese medallón el de las demás ya ha sido activado

Sasuke: y cual es tu poder

Renee: mi especialidad es todo lo que tenga que ver con poderes telepáticos entre otros pero el más importante es ese ….. creo que ya he dicho lo suficiente pera que entiendas pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie eso yo lo are pero mas adelante

Sasuke: ¿Cuándo completes tu transformación?

Renee: tal ves si de todos modos así como tu algún ellos dia se darán cuenta …entonces nos vemos mañana ya me iré a dormir

Sasuke: si yo también me iré a dormir ya es bastante tarde oye renee que te parece si nos vamos juntos digo de todos modos vemos para el mismo rumbo y a la misma hora

Renee: me parece muy bien

Sasuke: ok nos vemos mañana

En la mañana...

Naruto: ay no el despertador noooo la noche se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me pregunto que clase de jutsus nos enseñara kakashi sensei

Con sakura

Sakura: ash ya se me izo tarde apenas y tengo tiempo de cepillarme el cabello y preparar mis cosas lo bueno es que no desayunare por que no hubiera alcanzado de todas formas

En otro lugar

Sasuke: baya al fin sales

Renee: que pues si tenia que alistarme no puedo ir como sea a nuestra primera clase con kakashi

Sasuke: si como digas anda ya vámonos

Renee: y por donde es donde nos cito el sensei

Sasuke: de hecho no esta tan lejos solo a unas calles de aquí en un parque según yo

Para cuando renee y sasuke llegaron sakura ya estaba ay muy molesta por que a kakashi ya se le había pasado la hora

Sakura: citarnos aquí a las 5 am y ya son mas de las 8 y aun no llega pero quien se cree

Renee: bueno tal ves tubo algún inconveniente y…

Naruto: hola como están amigas y sasuke ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬ dobe llegas tarde

Sakura: ay esos dos

Renee: y por que llegas tan tarde naruto

Naruto: bueno en realidad la alarma me sono a las 5:00 pero la apague y decidí quedarme otro ratito mas

Sakura: ¿ratito? Si como no

Cuando de repente una masa de viento y tierra los enredo y casi no podían ver nada

Sasuke: que rayos será eso


End file.
